The subject matter disclosed herein relates to balance weights for rotary machines.
In general, balance weights may be employed in rotary machines, such as gas turbines, steam turbines, generators, and compressors. The balance weights may be used to balance rotating components. For example, the balance weights may be employed to reduce vibrations and/or to compensate for rotational effects of modified or omitted rotary components, such as a bowed rotor or missing or omitted blades or covers. The balance weights may be positioned at various locations along a rotor, wheel, or other rotary component, and may be adjusted at the factory and/or in the field.